


Jinnie's Secret | OT8 Version

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [34]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 8 is fate, Age Regression/De-Aging, Eight is Fate, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, I promise, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Min Yoongi | Suga are Related, Maknae-centric, Mother Hen Bang Chan, Non-Sexual Age Play, OT8, everything is non-sexual, kinda suicidal thoughts?, like hyunjin thinks about it for half a second but he doesnt really want to, that is now my main tag thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: Hyunjin jolted awake, springing upwards into a sitting position, barely able to hold back a scream.He took a few deep breaths as he looked around, trying to calm down.He had that nightmare, again.He couldn't take it, and he didn't want to worry the others with it. Chan had enough to deal with, with Jeongin and Felix being in such fragile states again.No, he could deal with it on his own.***EDITED: OT8 VERSION
Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220564
Comments: 19
Kudos: 364





	Jinnie's Secret | OT8 Version

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIII  
> This was a request from a friendo on tumblr! Happy Birthday!
> 
> I hope everyone likes it! Comments are love, and so are kudos! Let me know how I'm doing and if anyone has requests!

_ "You're nothing but a freak!"  _

_ "You thought I cared?!"  _

_ "I hope you fail." _

_ "You'll never accomplish your dreams." _

_ "Grow up." _

_ "No one will ever love you." _

Hyunjin jolted awake, springing upwards into a sitting position, barely able to hold back a scream. 

He took a few deep breaths as he looked around, trying to calm down. 

He had that nightmare, again. 

He couldn't take it, and he didn't want to worry the others with it. Chan had enough to deal with, with Jeongin and Felix being in such fragile states again. 

No, he could deal with it on his own. 

…

Maybe. 

However, throughout the day, he continuously got proven wrong as he would make simple mistakes in dance practice, vocal practice, and even managed to mess up when he recorded for his rap part. 

He could see the tension and irritation rolling off of his members in waves, which led him to be progressively quieter throughout the day.

It really wasn't hard, since his members seemed to talk to him less the more he messed up. 

Each time he noticed a disappointed look, heard a sigh, or was ignored, he felt a stab in his chest that would cause a stinging warmth to rise behind his eyes. 

But he wouldn't cry. 

He couldn't. 

Because what would they think of him then, when they can barely tolerate him-

_ "No one will ever love you."  _

The voice from his dream, his tormentor from years ago, sounded in his head like an alarm. 

He felt his world pause as he thought about the words; not knowing his demeanor had changed visibly, or that his members were now looking at him with concern the longer his silence lasted. 

He could have sobbed in relief when they finally made it home, but...

"Hyunjin," Chan's voice made him freeze. 

He couldn't be yelled at, he wouldn't be able to last without sobbing, or worse. 

Slipping. 

"We have to talk, Jinnie." Hyunjin jumped at Minho's voice, not expecting the older to be that close to him. 

Before he could run, as if reading his mind, Minho wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and brought him over to the couch, sitting the boy in his lap. 

"H-Hyungs please, I'm sorry-" 

"Jinnie, why are you sorry?" Changbin asked, sitting next to the other two on the couch. 

Hyunjin felt a pout starting to form before he could stop it. He didn't want to show that side to his members, but if he couldn't get out of there soon, they were going to get a front row view. 

"I messed up all day, hyungs hate me…" he said shyly, his last ounce of resistance almost up. 

They were all silent with shock, they didn't know what brought this on, considering Hyunjin was usually a pretty happy kid. 

However, Hyunjin took their silence much differently. 

_ They  _ did _ hate him. _

When he felt Minho's arms loosen from the shock, he pushed himself up out of the older's lap and ran out the door, not aware of the terrified shouts behind him. 

He just kept running. 

And running. 

He didn't stop until he was doubled over, sweaty and out of breath. 

That's when he realized where he was. 

The bridge by Pledis. The one his leader had saved a number of idols from possibly ending their own lives on. 

He didn't want to jump, not really. But…

The view was pretty. 

So he went over to the edge and leaned against the rail, looking out and around. 

He felt peaceful. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to-

"Hey, kid." 

He jolted a bit,, turning around and locking eyes with a much shorter but familiar boy. 

Oh.

"H-Hello sunbaenim." He said, bowing at the boy. 

The shorter stared at the younger for a moment longer before casually approaching, standing next to him and leaning backwards against the rail. 

"Call me hyung, kid." 

"Thank you, Woozi hyung." Hyunjin said politely. 

He hadn't talked to the members of Seventeen much, but he respected the hell out of the group, especially their producer. 

The older regarded him for a moment before speaking again. 

"Whatcha doin all the way over here? You're one of Chan's kids, right? JYP?" 

Hyunjin sighed and turned back to the view from the bridge. 

"Yeah. Not really sure how I got here." Jihoon raised an eyebrow at the younger. 

"Not sure meaning you zoned out or like you actually don't remember?" 

"Zoned out." 

"Hm." 

Both were surrounded by a comfortable silence for a while, both just thinking and looking at their surroundings. 

It was nice, in a way. 

Quiet enough that you'd think you were alone, but having the comfort of knowing someone is also there. It was relaxing. 

"And you?" Hyunjin asked. 

"Well, my company is Pledis, and this is the closest landmark to it." 

"But why come over here? You don't seem to be in a hurry." 

"My members, specifically my hyungs, told my cousin something I didn't want them to. Just needed space to think so I don't do or say something I'll regret." 

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, wondering just who the kid's cousin could be, but then it hit him.

"Oh, is BTS Yoongi sunbaenim your cousin?" Jihoon nodded and sighed. 

"Yeah, and he's more protective with me than he is with his members, if you can even imagine that." 

"Sounds like Chan with Felix." 

"They're both from Australia, right?" 

"Yeah, so I get that they're so close, I just feel like I'm intruding sometimes. Don't want to take Chan hyung's attention from Felix when he needs it." 

"What I'm hearing is that Felix is having a hard time mentally and so are you, but you don't want to ask for help because you think Felix is more deserving of it."

Hyunjin, stunned and startled, whipped his head around and stared at the older with wide eyes. 

But the shorter simply had a distant look as he stared into the horizon. 

"I'm the same way." 

The confession causes the younger's eyes to widen more. 

"Are… are you okay?" 

Hyunjin's question caused Jihoon to let out a small chuckle, which confused the taller. 

"Not really, but thanks for asking. I'll be better when my brain stops fighting me every day." 

"My… my brain fights with me too." He said, but he knew deep down that the older would probably never understand how different the fights were. 

"Something everyone takes for granted is that there's always someone who wants to help you. You just have to trust them enough to let them in. I know it's scary, believe me. I know. Telling my hyungs my self harm story after they found me out was the hardest thing to do in my life. But I don't regret it. They've been great. Them telling Yoongi without my knowledge though, kind of pissed me off." 

Hyunjin's head was spiraling. He didn't know what to think about the confession, but he knew that he didn't want whatever he was going through to spiral into something on a similar scale to the producer. 

He was about to reply, but he heard a honk behind him, and it made him and Jihoon turn around. 

It was Chan and Minho. 

"Hyunjin!" The voice sounded relieved, not angry like Hyunjin had expected. 

"Hey hyung…" he said, looking down as his parental figures approached. 

Chan hugged Hyunjin before turning to Jihoon. 

"Wooz, Yoongi has been asking if anyone knows where you are, said he's been trying to reach you." 

"Shit." Jihoon brought out his phone and typed a bit before putting it back in his pocket. "Fuckin helicopter cousin." 

Chan raised an eyebrow at the boy. "He's worried, do you want me to drive you back?" 

"Thanks, but the company is just right there. I'll head back in a few minutes. Just need some air." He said, and Chan looked at him a bit skeptically. 

"And if I insist?" 

"Right, forgot you're a helicopter dad." Jihoon muttered. "If you insist, how can I argue." 

\----------

The ride to Pledis was short and silent, until Jihoon swore loudly when the car came to a stop outside the building. 

When Hyunjin looked out the window, he saw why. 

Yoongi was standing right there. 

That is, until he approached the car and opened the door that Jihoon was on and undid the boy's seatbelt for him. 

"Come on, Wooz." Yoongi said in a soft tone, and Hyunjin swears he saw the shorter deflate and looked just a bit younger. 

Jihoon got out of the car and went to hold Yoongi's hand, but then stopped. It seemed he remembered that they were still in public. 

"Thanks for bringing him back, Chan." Yoongi said. The Stray Kids leader nodded and smiled a bit. 

"No worries." 

"First you save Kai, and now Jihoon. We owe you."

"He didn't save me?" Both Chan and Yoongi ignored the protest from the shorter. 

"Just doing what I think is right. I like helping when I can." Yoongi nodded and then looked at Jihoon. 

"Let's go talk to Cheol and everyone else who saw that tantrum." Hyunjin couldn't believe it when he heard Jihoon actually  _ whine _ as Yoongi dragged him into the building. 

Which left Hyunjin with Chan and Minho. 

The younger wasn't looking forward to this at all, but how could he escape. He already tried, and we all know how it turned out. 

"Jinnie, when we get home, you have some explaining to do." Minho said, and Hyunjin felt tears form. 

"Yes, hyung."

None of them talked on the drive back, and it somehow made it worse for Hyunjin. He just wanted someone to tell him it was  _ okay _ and that he was  _ safe _ . 

But right now, with the unnerving silence, he had no idea what to think. He felt scared of the unknown emotions his hyungs were feeling, and he didn't like that he felt scared of his own hyungs, even if it was just fear of their reactions. 

He knew he could trust them, really he did. But this was something he didn't actually want to get out into the open. 

"We're here, Jinnie." Minho told him softly as the engine was turned off. Hyunjin stayed put, wanting to delay this for as long as possible. 

What resulted in his silence was Chan opening his door and unbuckling his seatbelt for him, much like how Yoongi had done for Woozi. 

It made Hyunjin blush and let out a whine, embarrassed by his want for the attention. 

Chan didn't say anything, only helped Hyunjin out of the car. It confused the dancer to no end, because Chan definitely knew Hyunjin was capable of getting out himself, so why was the leader helping him with such a simple task? 

Hyunjin had no idea how he had gotten inside the dorm, no idea if he had walked himself or had been carried for some reason, he just didn't know. 

All he knew was that he was now sitting in the living room surrounded by his concerned group members, and that they wanted answers. 

More so, that there was no escaping anymore. 

"Jinnie, what happened this morning?" Minho asked, his eyes a bit sad. 

"I dunno…" he muttered, eyes downcast and shoulders slumped. 

"Something happened, and we want to help," Chan said, "we won't judge you, we promise." 

"They didn't judge me when I wanted to wear chokers." Felix said, and Jisung smiled. 

"Or me! They didn't judge me for that either, or when I was having super bad days." 

Hyunjin smiled a bit at Jisung. "But Sungie, your bad days were scary and concerning, Lixie's want for chokers is really cute, but… mine is silly." 

"I thought my nightmares were silly," Jeongin said, "and you guys never judged me for it, you helped me." 

"You guys didn't judge me when I was touch starved." Seungmin said. 

"Hyunjin, it's eight or none, eight is fate." Chan said, and that's when the tears fell. He broke down. 

"I had a nightmare and it brought back bad memories and old feelings. I've been fighting it for a while, but…"

He couldn't continue. He didn't know how. 

"Nightmare about what, hyung?" Jeongin asked. 

"My old friend telling me some… bad stuff. That no one will ever love me, that I'll fail, that I'm a freak that needs to grow up…" 

Chan, who was next to him, lifted Hyunjin under the arms and pulled him onto his lap, startling the dancer. 

When he didn't move, and even melted into the hold after a few seconds, Chan knew he was onto something. 

"Aegi, what do you mean by grow up?" He asked, and Hyunjin shook with fear. 

He didn't want to say it. He didn't think he could live through it, live it down, live through the rejection. 

They waited patiently for Hyunjin's answer, but Chan only let him stall for so long. 

"Baby, you can tell us anything." Chan said the magic word. 

"I-I'm a little…" Hyunjin said, and some looked confused. 

"A what?" Jeongin asked. Hyunjin sighed and closed his eyes, not wanting to see their reactions. 

"A little. Someone who regresses to a younger mindset so they can relax. Some littles like pacifiers and sippy cups, others like bottles, some just need a stuffed animal, and some people need all of the above. I used to have a caregiver, someone who took care of me, but he turned on me. That's what my nightmare was about." 

There was a long silence, and the only thing keeping Hyunjin in place as he waited for any kind of verbal reaction was Chan's steady hold around his waist. 

Apparently he wasn't going to make the same mistake Minho had early by letting his arms get any looser. 

"So… you regress to a younger age mentally so you can cope with stress?" Felix asked, and Hyunjin swore he heard something hopeful in the younger's voice. 

"Yeah, I know it's weird but-" 

"Hyunjinnie, it isn't weird." Chan said firmly, yet kindly. 

"It is, what other full grown adult do you know that-"

"Do you remember how me and Yoongi talked to Jihoon?" 

The question made Hyunjin pause and think. 

_ Tantrum. _

That word had struck him as odd before, but now it made sense. 

"Jihoon hyung is a little?" He asked. Chan nodded. 

"I found out about three months ago, and had to call Yoongi since I didn't know where to take him and he was too young in mindset to tell me." 

Hyunjin thought for a moment and looked around at his other members. 

They all looked understanding. 

And Felix? 

Looked ready to cry. 

"Lixie, what's wrong?" Hyunjin asked, successfully averting the attention away from himself and onto the young Aussie. 

"You're… you aren't alone…" Felix said, wiping his eyes. 

Hyunjin's eyes widened. "You're a…" 

"Lixie little…" Felix's voice was now high and seemed small, and he had a bit of a lisp. It shocked Hyunjin so much that he didn't even feel himself slip. 

"Lixie like Jinnie?" 

Felix- or Lixie- smiled and waved sloppily at Hyunjin before squealing when Changbin grabbed him and put the younger on his lap. 

Minho was smiling at the two and patted Felix on the head. 

"I had my own little back home, I can help take care of you two." He revealed, and everyone was smiling. 

"I'm glad this worked out and all, but I wanna play with them!" Jeongin said with a whine. 

The hyungs laughed at the maknae and nodded. 

"You three can watch something on Netflix and we'll make you guys a snack." Seungmin said, eager to do some hyung related duties. 

Changbin carried Felix over to the floor in front of the tv, Chan doing the same with Hyunjin, and Jeongin grabbed the remote and put on Mini Force, a cute Korean cartoon that he knew the two littles would like. 

In the kitchen, Seungmin finally let out a tiny squeal, and Minho laughed. 

"Enjoying being more of a hyung?" He asked, knowing Seungmin always wanted to be hyung to more members. 

"They're so cute and I think it's amazing that they can do that to relieve stress." He said as he got out some bread and peanut butter, and Jisung got out the strawberry jelly, seeing what the younger had in mind. 

"What kind of stuff do you think Hyunjin needs?" Chan asked. 

"He didn't mention anything earlier, just what other littles might need. Felix never mentioned what he might need either." 

Chan thought about what Minho had said. 

"We can always ask them, or look it up ourselves. Either way, we’ll do anything we can to make those two comfortable.” 

Everyone agreed before they went out to the living room to find the littles watching the show with wide eyes, though Felix seemed to have trouble grasping what was being said based on the confusion on his face. 

Changbin grabbed the remote and put English subtitles on, making Felix giggle happily. 

Chan looked around at all his members, and smiled. He wouldn’t change this for the world. 

He loves all seven of his members, each and every one. He would do anything for any of them. 

They were his world. 

And as he looked at Hyunjin, who just an hour earlier had been so distraught, he made a promise that he would make sure to keep a better eye on the boy. To make sure he was always happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't see your request being fulfilled, it isn't because I don't want to or because I hate it, it's because I want to find proper inspiration so it actually turns out good!
> 
> You can always request other fics as well! There's no limit! Please just be patient with me, but if you put in more than one request, there's more of a chance of one of them giving me just the right amount of inspiration to do it!
> 
> BTS | Stray Kids | Astro | TXT | Monsta X


End file.
